ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitomi Hyūga
Background Information On a quiet and warm night in the beginning of the summer season, a cry was heard coming from the home of Kenta and Miyako Hyūga. The birth of another child to the land of Fire. A girl given the name of Hitomi Hyūga, younger sibling to the first born son, Dante. As with all Hyūga, Hitomi was born with Byakugan for eyes. Their hues of the purest white. It would only be a matter of time before she would begin training to use them properly. Unlike her mother, Hitomi carried the hair color of her father, onyx. While Kenta was always busy with the needs of their village, Hitomi spent most of her early years under the watchful care of her mother. Being a Med nin of the village, Miyako had taken Hitomi to many emergencies that had arisen and many times over to the hospital. The work that the young Hitomi had seen her mother do and the kindness that she showed all, inspired Hitomi to treat all life with honor and respect. It also gave her an undeniable urge to learn all that she could in the many years to come. Though she had an older brother, it was not the relationship that she longed for. While she looked to him with sisterly love and affection, the response from Dante was normally cold and distant. She never understood why he hated her so much but stood in silent as she would love him from afar as he more then likely would approve of. Just once, she'd like for him to be happy for her in some way or not look to her as if she was an embarrassment to him. But the loneliness was curbed slightly with her ferret companion named Meeko. He followed her everywhere and did everything with her. Upon her days in the Academy, Kenta had wanted to see Hitomi become a great Ninja. Teaching his daughter the fighting ways of the Hyuuga and showing her how to correctly make use of the Byakugan. Yet it was in the quiet of her room, that she would take the medical manuals from her mother’s study and begin to read. She would gather all the knowledge she could without the on looking eyes of her father. She knew what it was he wished for. So she decided that she would do her best to full fill both her father’s hopes and her own dreams. Lost but not Forgotten ( https://youtu.be/eKKZ2jfFdXc ) It had been a week since the return of the Heroes of Konoha from the mountain fortress of the Masked Bandits. The loss still heavy on them all as each would be healing from their wounds, both mentally and physically. They were alive, most of them at least. However the hole that would have been dug in the hearts and souls of those that lost ones that were close to them felt as if it would never heal. At least that is what it felt like for the young Hyūga daughter. The nights were filled with nightmares. Tears. Screams. Night after night, she'd wake to the same nightmare that took the place of the one prior to that. One of her best and most trusted friend in the whole of the world being taken from her. There were nights that she'd wake up with her chest heaving and sweat covering her body causing her nightgown to cling to her form with the Inuzuka boy's name leaving her lips while she screamed for him. Only to find out that it was nothing more then a nightmare once more. Her face would be streamed with tears that seemed to never end only to cover her eyes with her hands to keep the world around her from knowing of her silent sobs of sorrow. The days wore on and still the dark cloud of sorrow and mourning loomed over Hitomi. Though she'd smile for the world around her, the child within was crying with no sign of slowing. It was as if she'd drown her constant sorrow in the unshead tears that learked underneath the surface. Her mind would play back that moment over and over again. The yelp from Hoshi. The gasp from Tsukikiba as they both would plunge into the hole that seemed to lead to nothing but pure and never ending darkness. Then there was the horrible words that were said by the cyborg that he had 'taken good care of her friends.' That voice sent shivers over her skin and up her spine every time she heard the voice and saw the events. Constantly haunted by it, she'd keep it to herself for fear of once more being told that she was a disgrace to the Hyūga clan after working so hard to make them proud of her once more. It had been a few weeks and her bandaged hands were sore from the work that she had been doing on a day to day basis. Quietly, she'd walk from the Hyūga compound out on to the main street and followed the road out to the front gate as she had done every day for the last week and a half. A smile on her face while her steps took her out past the guards and beyond to the forest that hid beyond the walls of the village. The people of the village would only see the 'Byakugan Princess' as they had grown so used to seeing her as; smiling, warm and friendly. She'd only show them what they needed to know and would hide her true feelings from the world. After walking about half a mile from the gates, she'd move into the forest and continue walking for another 15 minutes until she'd come to a small clearing that held two stones. The stones had been hand chiseled to be long and four sided. They were far from perfect and could be seen by anyone that looked to them that they were not created by the experts from town. The Hyuga child held her hands together and against her chest as she looked upon them. Silently a single tear from each eye streamed down over her cheeks. Slowly her hands went down and she'd walk over to the chest she had there. Once more, like days before, she'd take out the hammer and chisel. Kneeling beside the first of the three square columns, she'd begin once more with her work. With the first tap of the mallet against the back side of the chisel, a memory came into play within her mind. Chasing after Tsukikiba and waiting just outside the home of the Aburame, Shinyuu. Her eyes watching him as he learned to use his weapons that were attached to his arms. She'd smile to herself a moment as she tapped more at the stone recalling him not focusing and causing a stick to explode leaving him a pin cushion riddled with splinters. Another tap and a piece of stone comes from the side landing beside her while the image of the Inuzuka boy trying to be strong as she pulled each splinter out with a pair of tweezers. She'd hear the growling and smile all the more while another tear rolled down her cheek and landed upon the stone. She'd stand and pick up another chisel. A smaller one this time. Once more, she'd kneel and begin tapping at the stone. This time in the center of the column. Characters she'd begin to etch out with care and love. Another smile crossed her lips with a silent shaking breath that threatened to cause her to sob once more. With each tap of the hammer an image of his face flashed within her mind. She'd hear his voice. His laugh. His growl. His voice saying with a smile on his face 'Yer alight, Hitomi-chan...fer a human,' after she had tackled him to the ground from a surprise ambush that his nose hadn't picked up. She'd hear the howling and heavy foot falls of the ninken running towards her. As if in a faded image, she'd see the pup run towards her and leap into her arms. Feel his happy licks on her face when her fingers would scratch his belly while she held him like an infant. With a deep breath, she'd blow across the stone and clear out all the stone fragments that hid in the characters that she had just engraved while another tear rolled down over her skin and on to the stone. Placing her tools down, she'd pick up the stone column and drag it to the hole that she had created only a few days prior. She'd move the stone until she heard the 'thud' of the bottom of the stone reaching the bottom of the hole. Her knees bent and she kneeled next to the column as her hands moved dirt into the extra space that was around the stone. Filling it in tightly, she'd brush her hands off after standing and walk over to the next one. Lightly her fingers trailed over the forehead protector that was around her neck. The scent that lingered on it caused her to swallow hard while her gaze fell upon the second of the columns. She'd drop to her knees and once more pick up the chisel and mallet. With the first strike of the mallet, it was as if it was the crack that let the water dam burst open. Her mind flooded with memories that caused her eyes to fill. The tall Jounin with the long black ponytail stood before her with a smile on his face that was warm and reminded her of Zeshin's. Clank! Clank! Clank! The tools rang out while she continued to carve out the characters. The excitement in his face and voice as he saw her. "HITOMI-CHAN!!!" Her bottom lip began to quiver with the resonating sound of the stone being struck. She'd see the look in his eyes when she had taken care of his burned hands after a failed attempted at learning a fire release jutsu. The excitement he held when he had found out she brought food to share after training. Another tear fell from her eye and lightly splashed upon the stone. His voice rang through her mind while she continued to chip away at the stone. "Everyone had a purpose in life and no one can take that from people. Doesn’t matter even if it is a god, you will always have a purpose... Believe in yourself all the way, never let no one belittle you! You can reach the sky if you want to, as that is the limit of anyone’s potential!" The mallet struck the chisel again and again another tear fell. Another splashed against the stone. And another. It was becoming harder to keep herself from all out sobbing. Her lip continued to quiver and shake while her mind continued to flood with images and voices. The laughter. The tenderness. The hope that was shared and the encouragement given to one another. The image of the sun setting over the training grounds as they shared a small snack of rice balls after shadow clone training. "You made me proud today Hitomi!" She couldn't hold it back any more as her chest heaved and tears streaked down over her face onto the stone below. Yet another crack resonated through the forest. The feel of his arm around her while they both enjoyed some watermelon and the warmth of a bond forged. "I will always be here for you as well Hitomi, you can count on it. Sadly I must leave now Hitomi, I have a mission to attend to soon.” He nodded as he ruffled her hair once more and began standing up, but before fully getting up he hugged her tightly and whispered “I will see you when I return alright." The mallet fell from her hand as the sobs took over her body. "...but you never returned..." Taking a shaking breath, she'd blow the chipped rock from the stone and away from the writing. Standing, she'd pick up the stone and drag it to the hole next to the first. Then the 'thud' was heard when the column hit the bottom. Once again, she'd kneel and pack the dirt in around the bottom tightly. Brushing her hands off, she'd once more stand and this time, she'd walk around to the front of the two stones. Two silent memorials to two that had believed in her from the first time they met. They had always been beside her. Even when times had been rough. They believed in her dreams as much as she had and wouldn't let her give up. She'd gather up her tools and place them in the case once more before looking once more at the stone memorials. "I'll make you both proud. I promise." She said softly before turning away from the stones and walking back home. Upon the stones would read: "Tsukikiba & Hoshi Inuzuka Loyal and Treasured Friends to the End" "Takuza Uchiha A Precious Treasure Hidden from the World" Since the day of her promise, Hitomi worked hard and never looked back. Looking to challenges with determination and an old idea that had been renewed with her latest promise, she'd look to the new day and hold her head up high. A Precious Gift The day after the Chūnin Exams, the young Hyūga daughter had found herself walking the streets of Konoha towards the medical supply part of the hospital for more bandages. She was going through much to keep the end of her fingers from becoming infected from the wound. They stung and burned with every change of the bandages. It also didn't help that she had continued to also train her many skills. Pain would go away eventually. Pain also meant that she was alive. It was at this time that she had seen Keldran of the Fūma and smiled when he came towards her. There were no hard feelings from the Hyūga daughter for what had come from the Chūnin Exams. Each of them knew that there would be a chance that they would be harmed and a possibility of their death. The exams were hard for those that endured them, however there were lessons for them to bring with them from that arena floor. Bowing softly to him, she smiled more so when they had exchanged their little bit of chat. She listened in wonder and intrigue as he told her of his up and coming journey that would be starting for him come day break the next morning. It sounded so exciting. It seemed that many of the people that she knew were going to be leaving to go off somewhere different. She would be staying where she was. Explaining to him that she would be starting her Medical training within the next few days, she beamed with excitement. The small talk between the two of them lasted for a bit longer before Keldran had explained that he didn't have much time before he had to start packing and getting ready to go on his trip. It was then that he brought forth a cloth bag and held it out to her. Smiling, she graciously took the gift and at his urging, opened it. Looking inside, her eyes went wide as she looked up to him. Her bottom lip began to tremble while her hand reached in to pull out a clawed finger tip that sparkled and shined in the sun light. It was as if the sun itself was trapped within the steel with how it shown. Handing him back the back, she looked over it and felt the hot tear fall from her eye and roll down her cheek. Looking over it, she'd notice that this one was meant for her index finger as it was made with an extension to it. As if she had just been handed the most valuable piece of jewelry on the face of the planet, she gently placed it over her index finger and pressed it until it was snug on her finger. It hurt for the time being as the ends of her fingers were still sore, but she looked to it and bent her finger. As if triggered by the motion of her bending the finger, the extension bent at the first joint as well. Keldran explained to her that he had made sure that she could still perform her seals for her jutsu. One by one, she took the metal extensions from the bag and placed them on her own fingers. As she did, it took all she had to keep from letting the tears streak over her cheeks more. This gift, he had made for her. He didn't have to. But he did. With all ten on her fingers, Keldran went through on how to take care of them and clean them should she need to. She watched and listened to everything he had to say. She was still in awe over the most precious gift that he had given her. He gave her 110% usage of her fingers once more. There was no way she could ever thank him enough. Looking from the gleaming metal fingers to him, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly while he hugged her in return. "Thank you, Keldran-chan. Your gift is the most precious one I have ever received. I can not thank you enough for this." Holding on to the hug just a few moments more, she'd move back and carefully wipe her eyes with the back of her hand. Keldran then explained that he had to go and she nodded softly with a wave good bye to her dear friend. Wishing him a pleasant trip and safe journey to his destination, she'd watch him until he was out of sight before looking her fingers over more carefully. It was then that a few more tears fell over her face but not out of sadness as many of them had been. She couldn't have been any more happier then she was in this moment. Personality & Behavior Hitomi is one that is happy to meet new faces and go exploring with her beloved (and trouble making) companion, Meeko. She is polite and tries to be the type of child that her parents would be proud of. However, it is not always possible. She enjoys playing and running about with friends and also likes reading in the quiet. When meeting new adults, she is quiet and almost shy, but very respectful even if she feels that the person doesn't deserve it. There is always an underlying sense of worthlessness as she had constantly been looked down upon by her brother. Though she has since come to have some friends that are there for her and help to boost her confidence. After the Arc and Chūnin Exams After having to face off against her older brother only to see him turn his back to her once more, even after she had beaten him, she'd stand up tall now and not allow others to look down on her. Though she still has that undying need for someone to be proud of her, she finds that comfort in the people that have become close in her life. Appearance Hitomi is a bright faced child with Byakugan of pure white. Her long black hair is about at her knee and is always tied back in a braid. She will normally be seen wearing some sort of a kimono like top with little tweak to it to make it her own. Since the loss of her best friend in a mission for the Village, she wears a piece of fabric wrapped around her upper right thigh. Once a piece of his jacket, she now wears it as a constant memorial for her fallen friend. See picture above. Abilities Hitomi might not be the strongest or the fastest but for what she lacks, she makes up in other areas. Basic Medical Knowledge: With Hitomi's mother being a Medic or Med-nin, she has been raised in a home where even the most basic of medical knowledge has been given to her. Standard first aid and things of that nature with the clear understanding that 'chakra may not always be there for you to count on when you need care.' Silent but calculating: With eyes that watch everything, it is not unlike Hitomi to come up with the next move in training or in play. "When you're silent, you hear so much," being her response to those that ask her where she learned different tactics. Small: Her natural frame and small structure are ideal for hiding and getting through small areas. To most, Hide and seek was just a child's game but for Hitomi, it was a way for her to practice how to get in and out of tight places with ease. Every chance she gets, she is trying to out do the last place she hid in and waits now to see who will try and find her. Taijutsu: Being Hyūga, much of the thanks in her skills come from her bloodline. She's studied and learned the ways of the Gentle Fist style. Taking pride in her abilities and knowing what the jutsu entails, makes her a skilled shinobi in this art. '''Med nin in Training: '''Over the year and a half time that the group of Genin had been away from each other, Hitomi began her training with her mother. She'd learn mystic palm from her and she'd continue her studies in the human body. Working hard to make sure that she keeps her promise to her two departed loved ones. Library Spars/battles * A Friendly Spar * A Wolf's Worth * Meet the new Kid * Kei - The boy with the red eyes * Family Training * Akira's surprise battle * 3 Genin verses 1 Journin * Hitomi v Kaylee Casual * A Visit Among Friends Storyline * An unusual friendship (Beginning Hell-hound Storyline) * Calling upon the Hound - Hell Hound Contract * First Squad Meeting (Team Awesome :D) * Chūnin Exam Round 1 - Hyūga siblings faceoff * Chūnin Exam Round 2 - Hitomi v. Keldran v. Lil. B * Vengeance of the Hidden Mask - Black Route Missions * C-Rank: Masked Disturbance * B-Rank: Find Their Hidden Base! Training * Rotating Heaven Day 1 * Rotating Heaven Day 2 * Rotating Heaven Day 3 * Palm Bottom Day 1 * Palm Bottom Day 2 * Chakra Flow Day 1 * Chakra Flow Day 2 * Chakra Flow Day 3 * Chakra Control Day 1 * Tenketsu Needle Day 1 * Tenketsu Needle Day 2 * Shadow Clone Day 1 * Shadow Clone Day 2 * Shadow Clone Day 3 * Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms Day 1 * Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms Day 2 * Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms Day 3 * Mystical Palm Technique (learned over Time jump) * Summoning Technique Day 1 * Summoning Technique Day 2 * Chakra Scalpel Day 1 * Chakra Scalpel Day 2 * Chakra Scalpel Day 3 * Chakra Scalpel Day 4 Approved By: -stamps Zyz approved- Category:Characters